Scooby Doo and the School of DOOM!
by crazedkat3
Summary: Velma gets a strange call from her cousin and has to help find a missing girl, when she's kidnapped by ZOMBIES! Things aren't looking good, and where are Fred and Daphne? Do I hear wedding bells?
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer; The only character I own is Kitty, the other's belong to my friends, cuz it's really them... except the canona, those don't belong to us. This story is not an invite, nor are any others that I may read, wright or cowrite, auther or co-auther or any varient there of.

Chapter one Florida, Food and a Frightening New Mystery

"In the middle of Jacksonville, Florida, there sits a school that

was left to the elements for as long as any Ed White student can

remember. For just as long we've heard stories about what happened

and how haunted it was. Velma, I'm scared…" Liz pleaded with her

cousin from a green and orange sparkly cell phone.

"Calm down, Lizzy, and tell me how it happened," Velma replied,

stressing the word "how." She looked around at her companions, who

consisted of a gangly thing, no bigger around than one about half

his height, and a spotted Great Dane.

The dog had black spots on red-brown fur. The man, Shaggy, was tall

and rather thin, despite of how much food he was used to consuming.

"OH NO!" Shaggy bellowed from the driver's seat, "Fred and Daphne

have their cruise and we are going to have four ghost free days

before we meet them in Miami. We are not – repeat, NOT…" The dog,

Scooby, echoed "not" before he continued, "Taking any detours

between here and there."

"C'mon Shag," Velma pleaded, covering the receiver and

ignoring the muffled words from the other end. She removed her hand

from the phone momentarily," Just a sec, Liz," she covered it

again," Shaggy, remember me telling you about Ragline's?"

The dog's ears perked as if someone had just blown a

whistle, or like a cat's at the sound of the can opener. "Rah Res-

raunt?"

"Yes, Scooby, the restaurant. It's not far from the site of

a new mystery." She told them.

"Fine, but we eat first…" Shaggy said, stubbornly."

"Fair, enough," Velma replied.

It was a short drive to Jacksonville, considering they had

only been in St. Mary's Georgia. At this particular moment the gang,

or what there was of them, were sitting in the middle of Five Points

in Riverside, Jax. They had arrived there early and were already

eating by the time Velma's cousin and her friends arrived.

"This is Zack, that's John and the short one over there…"Liz

tried introducing but was interrupted by said short one.

"Hey!"

"Is Kit."

Kit was sitting there, arms crossed, looking stubborn and

trying to look unfazed, but looking mopie instead.

Velma nodded to each in turn, ignoring the sounds of the

hound and the emaciated boy chowing down in her right ear. "So tell

me, again, how she disappeared." Velma looked to her jaded cousin.

Liz busied herself with the art on the walls, noting that

they were showing an exhibit on ancient gods. After scanning the

various pieces, a figure of the goddess Hekete, rising from a circle

of fire, Venus playing poker with Isis, an elaborate font design

stating, "ISIS, ISIS, RA, RA, RA" and others, Liz spoke," We, well,

they, "she gestured around her," thought it would be fun to visit

the old haunted school. They wouldn't listen, Kitty telling them

it'd be safe. Normally-"there was a collective gasp"-Oh, cut it guys-

They don't like the," Liz lowered her voice to a conspiratorial

tone,"The N-word." She gave a giggle, the first since Kitty

disappeared."Well, anyhow, Kitty, who is usually right about everything- yes it gets annoying- was wrong this time. I told her not to go the it was an evil place, but her curiosity got the best of her and now something has her..." Liz started to cry.

John came over, wrapping an arm around her, patting her head, making little soothing noises, before taking the story up where Liz had left off. "A group of us- Kitty, Zack, Kit, our friends Dani 'n Chelby and I- went to School House Four about two days ago. Chelby thought it would be funny to lead Kitty off and get her lost, let her wander for a bit and jump out at her. You know the classical prank. Well, Chelby went looking for her and found us. we had been searching for them and Dani, who had wondered off after them, knowing instinctively what Chelby meant to do. The place was creepy enough without turning against each other. When we were all together, except Kitty, we went looking. That's when we heard a scream. There was a crash and then silence."

Zack held up a pink ball cap with a scull and cross bones on it."We found this next to some toppled desks..."

Velma took it and flipped it over and her eyes went immediately to a sticky substance around the bill of the cap. She squinted at the greyish goo. It was in tendrils and rolled a bit, but it was sticky. "Jinkys..." She mumbled, then looked up. "I think we're going to need to talk to this Chelby. Seems she's the last to see her."

Zack nodded,"I think she's doing that Tall ships things down town."

"Then we'll head there now." Velma said.

Shaggy looked up, disappointed,"But I'm not finished Eating."


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer; The only character I own is Kitty, the other's belong to my friends, cuz it's really them...

Chapter two Piratey People and a Sea Fairing Wench

The gang found themselves lead onto a rather old looking ship. She wasn't worried though, it was well kept. There were several other ships on the river. All of them had tall masts and long, mostly triangular, sails hanging from them.

John and Liz followed them up to the ship. Zack and Kit had gotten distracted by a group of people dressed up as anime characters.

"Zoinks..." Shaggy gulped, noting the off appearance of the crew.

A pirate with short curly red hair approached them. Her smile was pleasant enough, her freckles adding to the over all effect of the orangish red hair. "Hey guys, any news?" she asked, looking around expectantly."I told Julian and Alsander, they're both as worried and me."

John scowled,"Non yet." He looked up at the aforementioned men as they approached.

Liz shook her black pigtails, simply for the fun of feeling them bap about her head. She found herself headbanging to music only she could hear, until her blue eyes caught those of the approaching men. She recognized Julian from pictures of Kitty's, but she had only heard stories of Alsander."Who's this?" she asked, looking the blond boy up and down. She was quite impressed. She could tell who he was by description, but asked to be sure. She could really tell why Kitty was so into him. His hair hair was killer. It came down to his waste and was held in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. It was the kind of hair one would want to run their fingers through for as long as he'd let them. Even now her fingers itched to feel the silky locks. She ignored the urge, instead running her fingers through John's short brown curls. She knew it annoyed him, that's why she did it.

John gave an appropriate frown, but gave into the smile that forced its way onto his face at her antics, as they were antics.

Chelby made the introductions then turned her attention to the other redhead."You must be Velma. Liz told me she'd be calling you."

Shagging interrupted,"Like, what's with the cooky getup?" He was referring to her orange plaid skirt and the brown and salmon bodice done in the same plaid. She wore a white poets' blouse underneath and had the bodice tied in front with neon orange cord. The cord had black checks on it in various places, making it look like something you might find in a sport's shop or on a yo-yo.

"I'm helping with the pirates," she answered.

"Rirates?, rike, re-reard?" It was the dogs turn to gulp.

Julian looked startled, then fascinated, looking closer at the dog."Did he just talk?" He wasn't really sure about this, but shrugged. He'd seen, and even been, stranger, since he'd met Kitty, only two years before.

Velma spoke before Shaggy had a chance to answer,"Chelby?, when did you last see Kitty?"

Chelby shrugged,"I dunno... She ducked down a hall after some shadow she saw and I lost track of her."

John steeped away from Liz in the hopes of removing her hands from his hair. Having failed at such, he spoke," When we found Chelby, we tried looking for Kitty. We searched the better part of the school and found nothing. We were about to split up, when Zack started freaking over some sudden tapping through the pipes."

"I tried looking for her myself, but came up empty."Liz piped in.

"I thought you were scared of that place?" Velma replied to her cousin.

"I may be, but my best friend is lost in there. I don't abandon mine..."She stressed the word mine, looking around as if inferring something to her other friends.

Alsander hadn't said anything, just looked off over the river, resting his rattan sword on his shoulder, trying not to stick the scratched and bent parts of the duck tape it was wrapped in, to his fruity poets' blouse. He looked wonderfully male in it, but rather uncomfortable. When note was made of this he made clear that it was his mom's and she had made him wear it.

He passed the sword between his hands, accidentally whipping Liz, who was right infront of his, with the leather ties.

"It is said that on the light of the full moon the zombies of the dead students claim a new revnent. Think that may have happened?" Dani suggested as she came up. she and Kitty were friends and she was worried, but they weren't overly close...

"So, gonna tell us where it is you're running off to so late this evening?"Dani asked casually to Alsander.

"No where special, just taking a trip down state.

"Uh, huh... sure..."

Alsander ignored her fishing and busied himself in thought.

Julian checked his watch and buggeyed. "I've got to go. Things to be people to do..." he said then paused,"Flip that..."He gestured his fingers in a flipping motion to illustrate his words. He hurried off, a small box slipping out of his pocket.

Liz hurried after his scooping up the box and calling his name, but he was long gone. She returned to her cousin's side, opening what appeared to be a velvet ring box.

Before she had a chance to open it, Alsander took it form her grasp. "Julian would freak if he lost this." He reassured her, slipping it in his pocket.

Velma muttered, "Jinkys," noting the definite glimmer from the inside that her relation seemed to have missed in the moments before the soft, fuzzy container left her hands.

Zack came up, smiling wildly."I got Sango's number..."He bragged, Kit trailing behind him.

"Her name was Winry, she was only dressed as Sango, like her dog didn't really look anything like a fox."Kit noted, making references to a popular series called "Inuyasha."

Zack gave a pout,"But she sure looked the part. heh..heh.." He looked at Alsander, immediately recognizing him to be a pirate."Yo, where's your eye patch?"He teased.

Alsander looked scared for a moment, "um, I... I lost it, somewhere."

"No Problem, you still look piratie..." Zack said, trying to sooth his fears as best he could.

Kit smirked."Where'd you get the shirt?"

Alsander glowered at him."It's my mother's. She insisted I wear it. I didn't want to disappoint her."

Kit nodded, his smirk quirking into a smile.

Chelby steeped in."We have to get back to work. Talk to you all later."

Liz nodded.

Velma contemplated."I think we should go back to that school."

Shaggy rolled his eyes."How did I know she was going to say that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer; The only character I own is Kitty, the other's belong to my friends, cuz it's really them... except the canona, those don't belong to us. This story is not an invite, nor are any others that I may read, wright or cowrite, auther or co-auther or any varient there of.

The Haunted School and Fermented Food

Night had fallen and the gang and friends were wandering through the halls of School House 4.

"Scooby, tell me that's your cold clammy hand on my shoulder." Shaggy begged his closest friend to comply.

Scooby shook his head."Ruzn't re." He gulped.

"That was me Shaggy..." Velma answered, sounding more than a bit annoyed. They had all split up, the usual gang together along with Zack, Liz was off with Kit and John and Dani and Chelby hadn't even come.

"WAH HAH HAH!!" There came a loud clang and several trophies fell from the main case and blood, reed as a harvest moon, trailing down the hall in foot shaped glomps and Velma took off after them like a bat out of hell. Shaggy and the rest had no choice but to follow, else be left to whatever had taken Kitty.

What happened was just that. Shaggy and Scooby lulled behind, feeling far too tired and finding themselves distracted by a lunchroom, that was probably older than both of the. They snuck past tables and ducked under a counter, heading strait for a fridge,

"This food must be soo old."Shaggy pointed out.

"Reez!" Scooby nodded, indicating a chunk of moldy cheese and next too it were some fermented grapes.

"Hey, yeah, cheese. It keeps forever, just cut off the mold."

In other parts of the school, Zack and Velma were kinda of... stuck together...

"Just pull..."Velma insisted.

Zack shook his head."It'll rip my shirt, it's green Lame'..."

"Then how do you suggest we get unstuck?" She asked.

Zack shrugged, hauling her up a bit in doing so. They were stuck at the sleeve by something that was the most hideous pink.

There were screams and crashes from off in the distance, causing Zack to spin around, untangling himself and his comrade in the process, leaving both of their shirts in tact. The screams sounded again and rattling started in the pipes. Zack squealed and grabbed Velma's hand, dragging her down the hall away from it.

"Zack, if we don't get back there, we won't find Kitty."

Zack froze. He wanted nothing more than to know that his shelf adopted baby sister was OK. He had promised to keep her safe and he'd left her get lost. He straitened his back and, though looking thoroughly terrified, marched back toword the noises. There was more blood on the floor, it lead to a pair of shoes, tennis type, that were covered in blood...

Velma knelt down and sniffed it."Corn syrup..."

Liz came up behind them, holding out a strange black leather, circular object. "What is this, cuz, do you know?"

"Hm..." she said..."Where's Chelby?"

"Off consoling Alsander I think. He's taking it pretty hard. He and Kitty were close... real close... if'n ya get my meaning..." Liz nudged her cousin with her elbow.

"Hm...Jinkys..." was all she said to that.

"You've got an idea..." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement...

Zack went wandering down the hall, John at his side. They were the only two there, the others were else where, but still in the school. The pipes were starting to rattle now, but both held fast. they continued on, hoping to find their lost friend. There were moans and a shiver ran down Zack's spine. They trekked on. there was a blood curdling scream and went running down the hall, Zack hot on his heels.

They froze... Standing before them was a tall, scantily clad zombie! She gave a moan, blood dripping from the end of her nose. Freckles were narrowly visible through the red haze. It was truly a surprising sight. It's curls were matted with blood, the colour, perhaps a blonde, died red from the hemoglobin. They ran, they ran until they couldn't, until their legs refused to work and they lost their footing. They went sliding down a hall sunken with blood.

Another couple of zombies stepped from a connecting hall and Zack went crashing into them.

There was a pile up of three Zombies, John and Zack.

That's when Velma, Liz and Kit came out of a class room. holding a net, that they soon realized they had no use for. After discarding the net, Liz examined the female Zombie..."Chelby?

The Zombie wiped the red goo from her face..."Yeah."

Liz looked steaming mad."Chelby, it's this kind of thing that lead to Kitty disappearing!" She started to storm, until she noticed the other two."Who are they?"

Velma stepped up."Let me explain."She pointed dot the long haired one."This is Alsander and that"She pointed to the other."Is Julian ."

John looked pissed, his eyes burning hotter than hell fire..."What did you do with Kitty?" He demanded. Both men looking another flushed at his outburst.

"I don't think Kitty was in any danger. You see. I noticed some sticky substance on that hat you handed me, Zack. It was the same kind of goo that held us stuck together. It is also the same Kind found on the back of duck tape. Duck tape like the kind on Alsander's sword."

Zack looked confused."But his sword was grey, that tape was pink..."

"Yes, a much more feminine colour. I believe Kitty went with them voluntarily, Liz, you said that she and Alsander were an item. That box you picked up was a ring box. The pink was from Kitty's sword. She is into that sort of thing, isn't she? "

Liz nodded."Yeah, that's how they met, actually."

Velma smirked, "She went with them willingly, but for some reason they didn't want us to find out. That leather patch you found was Alsander's eye patch. They were trying to scare us away." They all nodded. " They recruited Chelby to help and tried to scare us away. Alsander proposed to Kitty, that's where the ring comes into this.Kitty went missing though... Why?"

Alsander spoke to fill in the blanks." Her parents didn't approve of her getting married so young, so we were planning to elope. We were afraid that if many people knew, word might get back to her parents. Julian knew because he was my best man. That's why he had the ring. WE were going to go tapping on windows tonight and gather the important people and run off. We figured that after the fact, there wasn't much her parents couuld do. She's 18 now anyway."

Chelby looked smug."And I knew because I was her Maid of Honour..."

Kitty steped out of a class room..."No you aren't, you're still a brides maid, though where I'm going to find that dress in that shade of green I'm not sure. Liz you were going to be my MOH, if you agreed, that is. Chelby didn't know until now anyway. She just thought it was a funny joke on you guys so joined in. ,"she giggled,"she's such a prankster.We didn't want you finding out until it was time..." She held out her left hand to show off the ring.

"That explains that, but where are Shaggy and Scooby?"

FIN!!


	4. Prologue

Discalimer; The only character I own is Kitty, the other's belong to my friends, cuz it's really them... except the canona, those don't belong to us. This story is not an invite, nor are any others that I may read, wright or cowrite, auther or co-auther or any varient there of.

Prologue

The carrot top gal walked angrily dpwn the gain plank."I can't believe yo did that to me..."

"C'mon, Daph,  
" Fred insisted, following her."It was only a little kiss, We were drunk. I didn't even mean it."

She huffed"Didn't...mean... OOOOOOOOooooooooooooo, MEN !" She wackewd him over his head with her over night bag.

The blond stood there for a moment, seeing stars.

Daphny was greated b a very handsom young man

"Allo madam," He smiled at her.

"eh, Fred, I think thedre's a problem..."

Fred steped up beside her. He looked shepish, having been the onbe to book th cruise and looked up at the tall spire that was visible over the tops pf nnear by buildings. "Eh, oops?' He shruggged.


End file.
